Harry Potter Convention
by Miko Akako
Summary: WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO WITH DRACO! XXX L and Raito and Misa go to a Harry Potter convention. XXX


**Miko: **This was written for the dn_contest community on lj. The subject was "Convention." I was watching Harry Potter and came up with this. As a warning, this is a crack fic. Or at least as close as I can come to one. So really. Read at your own risk. Oh yeah, I love Draco. Just thought I'd tell you that before you start. (:

* * *

**Harry Potter Cosplay**

"RAIIIITTOOO-KUUUUNNNN!" The detectives both turned to see the Lolita model launch herself at Raito. Raito, for all he was taken by surprise, wasn't knocked back, but only rocked back slightly on his heels to compensate for the hundred-odd pounds that had been forced at him.

"Do you know what's happening this weekend, Raito?" The blond was hanging on Raito's arm, gazing up at him in what she thought was a pleading way but what Raito thought made her look like a dog. An ugly, yappy, clingy dog.

"No. I don't." Raito carefully extracted his arm from the model's death grip. When Misa didn't answer, Raito rolled his eyes. "The anorexic midget convention?"

"No, silly!" Misa laughed and playfully swatted at Raito's arm. "It's the HARRY POTTER CONVENTION!" Raito was still rubbing his arm from where the girl had hit him.

"I was not aware that Misa-Misa was able to read." L said, shifting and scratching his side.

"What does that mean, L?" Misa turned her attention away from Raito to the sugar crazed detective next to him. Raito gave the older man a look of pity, but L seemed unphased by the model. "Shouldn't someone as smart as you know that Harry Potter is a movie? Not a book?" She laughed a horrible high pitched squeal. "Misa-Misa is smarter than L! Did you hear what he said, Raito?!"

"Sure, Misa." Raito knew better than to argue with the girl. L opened his mouth to reply, but Raito glared at him over the model's hair. Even L, with all his pride, knew it was better to admit defeat than pick a fight with the airheaded blonde.

"So who are you going as?" Misa asked, trying to grab Raito's arm again but he kept shifting out of her grip. He was glad he was no longer chained to Ryuzaki because that would have restricted his movement to the point that the blonde may have caught him. As it was, they were doing a bizarre dance around headquarters.

"I didn't think I was going at all." He said. Finally, he reached his hands up and placed them on Misa's shoulders, holding her an arm's length away. "But if you want me to, I guess Ryuzaki can spare me for a weekend." Raito flashed Misa his best smile, knowing that would cause her to pause for several seconds at least.

"Oh thank you, Raito!" She managed to get out of Raito's grip – after all, he didn't want to leave a bruise lest L think it a sign of violence – and wrap her arms around the teen's neck. "So you'll go as Harry and I'll go as Ginny?! Oh, I can't wait! It'll be so wonderful. Let me call – " Raito looked in horror at Ryuzaki. The detective was laughing quietly. Misa turned and saw him and gasped.

"You're coming too, right Ryuzaki?" She asked eyes wide and pleading. L briefly wondered how they didn't pop out of her head. Surely it wasn't healthy.

"Ryuzaki wouldn't want to miss this for the world. Would you, Ryuzaki?" Raito smirked a challenge and the detective shifted under the twin gaze.

"Of course not." He said finally. "I shall go as Draco Malfoy." And with that, he left, leaving Raito and Misa stunned.

"I didn't know L watched Harry Potter!" Misa squealed. "Let's get our costumes, Raito!" Raito, still in shock, allowed himself to be dragged by the hand out of the office.

"How the hell did I end up here…" Raito looked around at the sea of Harry Potter characters surrounding him. He wished he could at least have the dignity of being able to mock the children in his head, but he himself fit right in with the crowd of freaks and addicts. Misa had procured him a robe and even a hat. Then she painstakingly drew on the scar, causing Raito to wonder exactly how a scar could be in the form of a lightning bolt. It would have been much more fitting if the scar formed a 'V' for 'Voldimort.' How did a lightning bolt fit? To complete the outfit, Misa gave him a pair of glasses with glass lenses.

Misa, despite being a Hogwarts student as well, was wearing an obscenely short skirt and a revealing white blouse. She had dyed her hair red and straightened it. She had a floppy wizard hat on her head and a wand in her hand, the only indication that she was a wizard. Though, if Raito saw her on the street, he would think she made a convincing stripper. Most of the other girls wore similar outfits, so Raito decided not to argue with the no-longer-blonde girl.

"Where is Ryuzaki-chan?!" Misa whined. They had been waiting for the detective at the doors of the convention for nearly an entire five minutes and Misa was starting to get fidgety. Raito rolled his eyes while Misa wasn't looking.

"Why don't you go see what they're doing over there and I'll wait for Ryuzaki." The model hung on Raito's arm for a moment, but it didn't take much persuading to get her to leave her post by his side. Finally, L came in, looking uncomfortable. For once, he was standing tall. He had on a black robe like Raito's, with a green scarf around his neck. Somehow, he had dyed his hair white and slicked it back. Raito wondered how many tubes of gel it had taken to tame the detective's unruly hair.

"Finally, Ryuzaki." Raito said. "I almost thought you wouldn't make it." As much as Raito hated the detective, he was grateful the older boy had decided to come. Standing tall, Raito realized he and L were the same height.

"Oh my gosh!" A group of girls ran over to surround Raito and L. They shifted closer together to get away from the mob. "Are you shipping Harry and Draco?! Kawaii!!" Raito tried to look for some clue what this meant. L, it seemed, wasn't as lost, but he didn't say anything.

"You two have to kiss! Let me get my camera!" As the teens reached into various pockets for their camera, Raito looked at L in horror.

"Are they serious, Ryuzaki?" Raito asked. For once, he wished the pushy model would make an appearance.

"It would appear so, Raito-kun." L said. "I don't think they will let us leave until we do what they want. Besides, I must be more enjoyable to kiss than Misa. Wouldn't you agree?" Raito, not willing to admit that he had only kissed Misa once, just gulped.

"Ok. Go!" Raito felt like an animal at the zoo with a dozen or so camera's pointed at him. Slowly, he leaned towards the detective, their eyes locked. The moment dragged on and it seemed like the whole room got quiet. Just before their lips met, something came hurling through the crowd to knock Raito to the side.

"WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO WITH DRACO?!" Misa pounded Raito's shoulder with every word. Raito took the beating, looking at the detective who was just smiling – or rather, smirking. Just to annoy the arrogant detective, Raito reached a hand up and brought Misa's head to his, kissing her deeply.

"Oh my god! That was the best cosplay ever! You guys are amazing! I hope you do it again later." The crowed had grown and several were holding camcorders.

Raito pushed the model up so she was standing and then lifted himself off the ground, wiping the dirt off his robes and fixing his glasses. Perhaps these conventions could be enjoyable – Raito did love to be the center of attention.


End file.
